


Put a baby in me

by CulterVenatorius



Series: Making a baby [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/pseuds/CulterVenatorius
Summary: “You promised to put a baby in me.” Will said.“Mm, and I intend on keeping my promise.”





	Put a baby in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fannibals. I know I have a WIP. The latest chapter is finished and is going to be beta'd. For now, I have to post this, because I feel like shit and needed this. And breeding is one of my (many, what did this fandom do to me?) kinks. If you enjoy this, I'd be really happy about a comment. Be warned: I'm not a native speaker.  
>  \- - -   
> This is now part of a series. Because I just couldn't help myself.

Hannibal woke from a weight on his body.

“Again already?” he asked with a smile before he even opened his eyes. When he did, he saw his mate pouting playfully, straddling him and running his hands through the alpha’s pepper-and-salt chest hair.

“You promised to put a baby in me.” Will said.

Hannibal could scent that this heat was almost over. Will was more calm and lucid now. Obviously, that didn’t make him less demanding. The omega ground down on Hannibal’s groin, mewling ever so slightly.

“Mm, and I intend on keeping my promise.”

The alpha let his thumb circle over the old bonding scar on his mate’s neck, partly reopened during the recent heat. His other hand wandered along Will’s back until it found his way between those lovely cheeks. When his finger trailed over the omega’s pink pucker he stopped, feeling the plug nestled inside.

“What have we here? Didn’t my knot satisfy you, darling?”

The omega blushed and averted his eyes.

“Of course it did. But…” he trailed off.

To encourage Will, Hannibal circled the rim, heightening Will’s need once again while releasing his own rut pheromones into the air. Will sighed, leant down and hid his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck.

“Wanted to keep it all inside.” he whispered

The alpha’s chest vibrated with a proud rumble. His mate wanted to breed, wanted to have their pups so badly that he couldn’t stand the thought of wasting even a single drop of the alpha’s seed. The sentiment made the alpha’s hard cock ache with desire.

“There’s plenty more of it, darling, and you can have all of it since you’re so eager to be kept full of me.”

The omega whined in response, pressing his lips on his alpha’s and letting himself happily be devoured. Strong arms wrapped around him, Will was turned to his back, his knees gently pressed to his chest. Hannibal slid down his body and mouthed at the rim stretched around the plug. He delighted in Will’s shivering form and the little gasps before he kneeled between his legs. The plug teased against the omega’s rim as Hannibal carefully removed it, using his thumb to prevent the come from leaking out. Both sighted in tandem when he pushed his cock inside. They started to move against each other, eager, but not with the frenzy of the first two days of Will’s heat. Hannibal could feel his own seed around his hard length mixed with the copious amount of slick, making lewd squishing noises. Will’s moans of pleasure, the smell of the omega’s precome smearing between their bodies, but most of all the thought that he pushed his seed with every move deeper inside his mate made Hannibal’s knot swell. He’d always prided himself on his self-control until Will came along and made him weak and vulnerable and willing to obey this extraordinary omega. Even outside his rut and Will’s heat his omega sometimes made him pop his knot at an alarming speed.

It was Will’s voice and the meaning it carried that sent him over the edge this time. The omega trembled with need and lust, grinding up against Hannibal.

“Breed me, alpha, make me pregnant.” Hannibal redoubled his efforts, now pounding into his mate.

“Please, alpha, give me a pup.”

Hannibal groaned, barely able to hold back any longer.

The omega’s words grew more urgent, albeit no longer able to utter more than _please_ and _alpha_ and _breed_. The alpha growled one last time in response before shoving his knot into the clenching hole and shooting his release in that tight heat.

“Alpha!” Will threw his head back and came between them, the contractions of his orgasm milking even more come from Hannibal who collapsed on top of him.

After a while Hannibal rolled them carefully on their sides so as not to tug on the knot still locked inside the omega. He lifted Will’s upper leg over his own hip. It wasn’t the most comfortable position and when deep in heat and rut, both preferred the classic mounting position with Hannibal afterwards draping his whole body over his omega while they waited for the knot to go down.

Now though, when their bond wasn’t only vibrating with carnal lust but also with the emotional need for their mate, they preferred to be able to look in each other’s eyes. Will pillowed his head on Hannibal’s arm while the alpha caressed his belly with his other hand. He groaned when he looked down. His mate’s belly was ever so slightly distended from the thoroughbred alpha’s cock and several loads of his come. He started to knead the supple flesh until Will came again just from the pressure and Hannibal unloaded once more. Soft orgasms, but nevertheless satisfying.

After that, they snuggled even closer, listening to the humming of their bond as devotion and love streamed through it.

“I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you right now and though I can’t imagine how, I know that you’ll be even more beautiful when swollen with my child, Will.”

Will smiled into the older man’s skin. “Are you happy, Hannibal?”

He didn’t get a response but a slightly shaking intake of breath, and when he looked up and they locked gazes, he saw that the alpha’s eyes were damp. “I’ve never known happiness until I met you, Will. Before you, everything felt like covered in ash -  grey and dusty. You were like the spring, bringing life and taste and colour.”

Will laughed. “No poetry in bed, Han, you know that.” Yet, he snuggled closer, his mate’s chin now resting on his head. “I love you too.” He whispered. “I really want to make you a dad.” He hesitates “If it doesn’t work this heat…”

“Shh…“ the alpha interrupted him, noticing Will’s fear of disappointing them. “I know darling, I know. But you’re all I ever wanted, and I’ll love you, child or not. We have time. And we will work everything out, together, no matter what will happen.”

Will smiled. “You are the best alpha one could wish for.”

Will started to purr, sated, happy and content, and Hannibal let himself be lulled into sleep by his mate’s soothing vibrations.

 

#   #   # 

 

What neither of them knew and wouldn’t find out until a few weeks later, was that in this exact moment, a single sperm took root in the dark safety of Will’s body. The fertilized egg started its way to the cervix where, four days later, it began to nest, to grow and develop. In the fifth week, the omega started to throw up every breakfast while a very small heart deep in his body began to beat, and his alpha wept in his arms. Another seventeen weeks later, Will woke in the early morning with a gasp, pressing the hand of his alarmed alpha on his belly, and together they felt the first movements of their child.


End file.
